


Candy Corn Candy Porn

by cunningdeb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Adam is a silly Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Corn Candy Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silliness :)

The boys fell through their front door – literally – landing on their faces. They rolled over, laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. It had been a long time since they’d let loose like this. Both had been working on new albums, spending more time in meetings and the studio than they did at home with each other. A close friend had invited them to a party and they decided it would be good to get out and have some fun.

They had fun alright. There were seven bars at the club and they visited each one – several times. Anticipating they might want to partake of some beverages, they had arranged for a car. The label was more than happy to pay for it to keep their investments safe. They weren’t sure, though, if the driver expected a half naked make out session in the backseat on the way home.

Adam and Kris leaned on each other for support, trying to get up. Adam would be half way up, then Kris would brace his arms on Adam’s back, knocking him down. In the end, they crawled to their bedroom and onto the bed. The minute Kris’ head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Adam stretched out beside him and did likewise.

Sometime later, perhaps early morning, Adam woke up. He turned on a table lamp, groaning as the dim light stung his eyes. Kris didn’t stir, just kept on snoring and drooling. The smaller man was on his back and Adam reclined on his side, watching his boyfriend’s chest go up and down and up and down and up and down…

Suddenly, Adam felt seasick and dashed to the bathroom, making it just in time. After emptying his stomach and rinsing out his mouth, he felt somewhat better but still drunk and kinda silly. Clumsily taking off his party clothes, he climbed back on the bed in just his briefs, and absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his baby’s chest. Even though Kris was basically unconscious, his body was awake and his nipples perked up high and hard thanks to his lover’s talented fingers. Two towers rose beneath the fabric, encouraging Adam to keep at it. He rolled Kris’s shirt up, exposing the skin, and gave each nipple a lap with his rough tongue. Kris moaned but didn’t wake up. Adam sucked on them, his eyes roaming around the dim room. His search stopped at his make up table.

He got a wicked idea.

Sitting on the table was a box full of various shades of nail polish. A cosmetics company sent it to him hoping to entice him to become a spokesperson. The shades were bright, not really his colors, but perfect for what he had in mind.

Adam teetered across the floor and opened the case, looking for three colors in particular. Finding them, he swallowed his giggles and knelt down beside the bed, putting two bottles on the side table and opening the bright yellow polish. 

The perky buds had sunk back into the golden skin so Adam rubbed his thumb over them until they popped up again. He had to work fast.

Tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, he painted a yellow ring around the base of each nipple. Next, he opened the bright orange polish and painted an orange ring just above the yellow one. Finally, he topped them off with white polish. 

Two perfect candy corns rested on Kris’ chest. Adam blew on them, keeping the nips pert and helping the polish dry. A few minutes letter, he lowered Kris’ shirt back down, dropped the bottles on his make up table and decided to go to sleep. Aside from his lover’s nose scrunching up a little as he inhaled the colors’ strong scent, Kris remained oblivious.

Adam fell asleep again, smiling at his job well done.

 

~~*~~

 

Kris woke up the next morning, his mouth full of cotton. Adam was flaked out on his stomach so Kris left him, staggered into the bathroom, and put all his concentration on getting his aim in the bowl. He looked in the mirror and cringed. Kris started to remove his shirt for a shower but decided to get some coffee down him before he attempted to stand on the slippery shower tiles.

Cutting back through the bedroom, he found the bed now empty and heard the sound of dishes clinking in the kitchen.

Adam was sitting at the table, barefoot and clad only in his briefs. He had poured out a glass of orange juice for himself and had the coffee maker going for Kris.

“Morning,” Adam quipped, trying to sound normal. He awoke with the embarrassing memory of what he’d done to Kris during the night. Kris was at the toaster, popping in an English muffin and mumbling something about it being morning but he didn’t see anything good about it. He obviously hadn’t discovered his new accessories. “How you feeling?”

“Like crap … and I have that fashion shoot this afternoon.”

Oh shit, Adam forgot about that.

Kris looked over at the clock on the wall. “Damn, I better shower if I’m going to get there on time.” His crooked smile made an appearance. “Care to join me?”

Adam had to think fast. Being in the shower with him was the last thing he needed at the moment. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t want you to be late. Rain check? Tonight?”

“Sure.”

Kris got up and headed for the bathroom. Adam drank his juice, doing a countdown in his head.

Ten … nine … eight … seven … six … five …

“OH! MY! GOD! What the hell? ADAMMMMMNNNNNNNN!!!”

The painted man rushed into the kitchen, shirt off, candy corn targets on his chest and steam coming out of his ears. An overturned glass of orange juice, a toppled chair and an open door leading out of the apartment were all he found.


End file.
